Life at Hogwarts: First year
by mauradersbabe
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Skye, Channile and Janniele are at hogwarts for the first time. Who will be friends. Who will hate each other? Pranks, crushes, and much more. The years will be different stories and it may go until the first book of H


chapter one-Life at Hogwarts

"Mum hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Lily Evans yelled at her mum. She was getting ready to go to Hogwarts for the first time and she was a little neverous about it. Lily Evans was a very pretty eleven year old girl. She had this vibe around her that said: eye-catching-stand-out-in-the-crowd-never-lose-this-girl-i've-got-what-i-want, red hair, that quite frankly made all the boys go to their knees. She yelled up at her mum again. "Mum i mean it! Dad's already down here and you're usually done before he is. GET DOWN HERE MUM!" As soon as she yelled the last part her mum was on the way down.

"Fine fine miss bossy pants." Kate Evans said amusingly "Let's get this show on the road big momma!"

* * *

James Potter was saying goodbye to his parents on Platform 9 3/4. 

"Bye mum, yes i will write. Don't worry mum, i'll be alright okay?" James said sighing. He understood his mums point of veiw on not wanting her son to go but jeez, it was time.

"Yes Jamsie, i understand. Bye hunny." His mum said sobbing.

"Bye James have a nice year and write us like your mum told you to." David said.

"Love you guys." James said giving his mum and dad a hug. Then he walked off into the train. He went to the last comartment.

"Do you mind if i sit with you?" He asked the boy sitting in a seat all by himself. The boy nodded. "My name is James. What's yours?"

"Nice to meet you James. My name is Remus." He replied looking up with his beedy eyes.

"So are you a first year?" James asked but Remus didn't get to answer him because they were inturrepted by two more people walking in.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" A tall boy with black hair asked. The kid right next to him was really chubby and ugly, but hey why would it matter to him he was a guy. "There's nowhere else to sit." James and Remus looked at each other and smiled. It was nice meeting new people. They nodded. "This is Peter and my name is Sirius."

"Nice to meet you! My name is James and this is my friend Remus." Remus smiled at being called someones friend even if it was someone he just met. Happily the four boys transfixed themselves in eachother.

* * *

"Hi." Llily looked up and saw two other girls standing by the door. "May we sit with you?" 

"Yes you can. My name is Lily." Lily replied smiling.

"Mines Janniele and this is my sister Channile." Channile smiled at Lily and Lily smiled back.

"Well it's nice to meet you two girls. Are you girls first years?"

"Yep are you?"

"Yes."

"So do you know much about Quidditch?" Channile asked. Channile loved everything about Quidditch. She couldn't wait until next year when she could finally try out. Before Lily could answer she noticed two other girls by the door. Appearantly so did the other two girls.

"Can we sit with you girls?" The taller girl asked. The other three girls smiled at each other and waved them in.

"Hi, I'm Lily, this is Channile and Janniele. They're twins." Lily told the two girls. "You guys just come in and make your self comfy OK? Are you guys first years?"

"Yes,my name isSkye and this is Arianna. What house do you all want in?" The taller one asked. The other girls seemed to be pondering her question, while Lily just sat there staring.

"I don't know. What houses are there?" Lily asked. The four other girls just stared at her with amazement. 'she didn't know what houses there were that was amazing. I thought everyone knew about them! How could she not know?' Janniele thought."What I just asked what there was! No need to go pshyco on me."

"We know we know. It's just none of us have met a mudblood before." The shorter one of the girls said. The other three girls gasped. The had never heard anyone call a muggle born a mudblood before today. Itkind of scared the girls. No one spoke until Lily asked a question.

"Okay I know that I am a muggle born here but what the hell is a mudblood?" She asked. Janniele looked at her and started to explain.

"A mudblood is a _different _name for a muggleborn. It means _dirty blood. _It's not a name one usually hears in a civilized conversation. See there are some people like the _Malfoys_who think they are better than everyone else because they are pureblood. But you're not any different than anyone else Lily. Take my word on it." She didn't look very happy that she had to explain it. "Now if you wouldn't mind. I think we all want you out of this compartment _Arianna."_ She said with sudden hate. She would have smacked the living daylights out of this girl if there weren't any girls to witness it. The other girls also seemed to agree. Even Lily, which in a way suprised her.

"Fine, Bye." Arianna said and then walked out of the compartment.

"Thank you Janniele. So what houses are there?" Lily asked again.

"Umm, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and _Slytherin. _Malfoy is sure to get into Slytherin. The whole load of them have been in there for centuries. I don't think it's going to change today either." Janniele said with a look of Disgust of her face. "But basically, Gryffindor, are the bravest of the bunch; Ravenclaws are the smartest; Hufflepuffs are just about anyone; and Slytherin are the most cunning of them all."

"Oh Channile and Janniele what are your last names?" Skye asked.

"Weasley. We're Arthurs cousins. You know him and Molly are Head Boy and Head Girl." Janniele told her smiling.

"Oh, well that would explain the red hair. But Lily who has red hair in your family?" Skye turned and asked Lily.

"My mum has red hair so does my dad so it runs in the family. Well now does anyways." Lily started laughing.

"What are you Laughing at?" Janniele Channile asked at the same time.

"Whoa you can totally tell you guys are twins. You two are identical right?"

"Yeah we are. I am older than her by five minutes." Channile said with a big smile on her face.

"And she never lets me live it down either." Janniele said sulkingly.

* * *

"So Sirius what house do you want to be in." Remus asked while they were playing Exploding Snap. 

"Gryffindor! Just so i can piss my dear old mummy off. Oh how I yonder those days." He replied with a smirk. James looked at him.

"I knew your parents were bad, but are they that bad."

"Yeah actually they are. I mean I don't even know if Professor Dumbledor knows exactly how bad it is there. My parents used to make me clean up after them, cook breakfast, dinner, and supper. They were horrible. They don't even let me have money! I am completely broke. Stupid parents." Sirius sighed. He could not believe he just told 3 boys that he didn't even know how bad it was. But then again he felt like he had already known them for all of his life.

"Hey we're at Hogwarts boys." A very pretty red head told the boys. "My names Lily. If anyof you want to talk then I will be willing to." She gave all of the boys a smile, and made it even bigger when her eyes locked with James.

"Ok thanks Lily. This is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and I am James Potter." James told her never once did his eyes leave hers. She was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen in his life. Well except for his mum.

"OK first years over here." A giant with a beard said. 'Whoa this going to be really weird.' Lily thought mentally. "We will be taking a boat over the lake and to Hogwarts. Whatever you do, DO NOT, push anyone overboard. There is a giant squid in the lake. But don't be afraid. Oh and by the way my name is Hagrid." Hagrid said as he pushed the kids out in to the lake. "Four to a boat NO less NO more. Got it get it good."

* * *

"Okay first years, I will come out her in a little bit, and when i do you will walk through these doors, and into the Great Hall. Then you will be sorted in your respectful house. I will be back." Professor McGonagall said to them her eyes wondering from each of them. Several minutes later McGonagall came out and got the kids. 

"Okay when i call your name please come up to the stool and sit on it. I will place a hat on your head and it will tell you what house you are in. They are; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

"_I am the sorting hat _

_I get to decide,_

_What the fate of your futures are,_

_Whether it's Gryffindor, _

_Or Ravenclaw,_

_Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, _

_Just be smart and listen to what i got to say._

_Gryffindors are brave and loyal._

_Ravenclaws are smart._

_Hufflepuffs are anyone._

_And last but certainly not least_

_Slytherin are cunning, or so that's what they say._

_You better know where you stand for the upcoming fight._

_You'll never see it coming, But let me tell you this._

_You have to be careful on who you're going to trust._

_Cuz not everyone is loyal._

_So now that i have told you this lets get this party started!"_

"Alberts, Alison." Ravenclaw!

"Adonda, Ashley." Slytherin

"Black, Andromeda" Ravenclaw

"Black, Nacrissa." Slytherin

"Black, Sirius." Gryffindor!

"Crabbe, Davie." Slytherin

"Evans, Lily." Gryffindor.

"Goyle, Micky." Slytherin

"LeStrange, Rodulphus." Slytherin

"LoRenzo, Maria." Ravenclaw.

"Lupin, Remus." Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Lucius." Slytherin

" Pratego, Lori." Hufflepuff.

"Patil, Brown." Hufflepuff

"Pettigrew, Peter." Gryffindor.

"Potter, James." Gryffindor.

"Potter, Skyeler."Ravenclaw.

"Punt, Michael." Hufflepuff

"Putia, Alexander."Hufflepuff

"Slaughts, Arianna."Slytherin.

"Weasley, Channile." Gryffindor

"Weasley, Janniele."Gryffindor

"Zabini, Michea." Slytherin

"Okay I think we are all done for the Sorting. Professor Dumbledore would like to say a word."

"Yes, and I will try to make this as quick as i can seeing as some first years seem awfully hungry."

"Here here!" James Sirius and Remus all yelled.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first years. I am professor Dumbledore if you don't already know. Mr. Filch would me to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to everyone. Well unless you're in there with Hagrid for detention. Anyways a little off topic. He would also like me to remind you that there is a list on his office door of things that are illegal for you to use in school. And a word of advice, don't try to change them!" Professor Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eye and a hint of enthusiasam in his voice.

"Right so now that the feast is over g'night to ya'll." He said and the plates were all cleared.

"All right all first years over here." The head girl Terry Boot called. The head girl told them all what to do and they left for the common room.

-Please review guys. This is my first time writing a fanfic and i want to know if it is any good. Please send Ideas for pranks and i will include you in it.

Love always!


End file.
